schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
New Year 2014
Season 5 Episode 13 "New Year 2014" It's 2014, January 2, Dan isn't talking to Duane, but Ms. Perry is stressing about the kids not understanding the work. And Jamie is giving her a really hard time, to the point where ms. Perry is yelling being really serious. Nate is surprised and laughing. Ms. Perry said that our focus needs more focus, then asked of anyone knows where that line is from. Duane shocked his head up and down then she asked where. Duane said he don't remember, but definitely heard it before. She said its from the karate kid. And Dan yelled "duuhhhhh!" Talking to Red. Duane looked, and was telling hate about it. In con law, Duane and Claudia are talking about tennis, until Seymore puts the abortion movie on. At lunch, Duane told Becca that he's friends with tyler again, shes not really happy to hear that, nate sits with them at lunch, and duane is asking him what girls do he think is cute because everyone thinks he's gay for Duane. Nate said i don't know to every girl. In math, its time to change seats and Duane sits with a new person, but so much people are out so he don't know who it is. Next day, Tuesday, is a important day because tomorrow is English keystones. Mr. Seymore is one of the prompters for the English keystone. It was a little mini reunion. Alexis and Seymore was talking about the old stuff that happen, when he payed Seth to call him queasy, and how he had hickeys on his neck everyday. Seymore started passing out cookies, Duane didn't want one, but he made Duane take it, it's now time to start. After 2 hours everyone is finish. Duane had joined adam, Vince's and Charles' conversation about stuff. It's been 2 years since Duane had a conversation with Vince because back in freshmen year Vince worked with Duane and Harley in human geo. it's time for lunch, Duane sat at a table, hoping to seem Morgan. Morgan comes with tony, and Morgan and Duane starts their handshake. Tony is laughing. The emo kid sits at their table and Ryan, Duane's locker neighbor. Jeff comes, and this kid Derrick. Derrick is this guy who has black hair, tall and is a stoner. He's telling Duane how at the end of the day, him and some others are going out drinking. Duane seems really interested. Tony and Derrick has a hat on, and this lady comes to tell them to take their hats off, and she left. Derrick took his off. Tony said if anyone tells him to take it off, he's going to tell them to suck his dick. Morgan really don't believes him. At the gym, Duane, Tony, Jeff, Derrick and Morgan is hanging. Morgan wants someone to run around in the gym, shirtless again. They remembered when bobby did it. last year's keystone. Duane's keystone room is the same room as his math class, ms. Sullivan is there. Dan comes and sits behind Duane. Dan said the picture of the house is his house and Duane can live in a card board box. Duane turned around saying how terrible his drawing is, and started blowing the pencil shavings on him. The test started and it was hard. Duane waited 30 minutes starring at one question. Finally it's over, and Duane saw tony, Morgan and ahead at the lunch table. Tony and Duane are talking, saying that they couldn't drink because the cops was chasing them. Derrick was high, then Matt came. They were telling him about it. Tony was talking about the biggest slut, marissa, Duane didn't know who she was, Jeff had to go to the nurse. Duane notice Jotrice, and this time her hair is big and its like a golden blonde, really puffy. Becca was sitting at the table behind them, and Duane waved to her. Becca got up to give Duane a hug. She told him that he smelled good, and Duane to her it's his playboy cologne. Matt Duane, Morgan and Tony were saying how Ms Penna is a lesbian and a feminist. Jeff came back, and its time to go to the gym. Duane, Tony, Matt and Jeff sits up in the bleacher. Jeff is Virgin and Matt is looking for some girls he can get with. Then the boys starts gossiping. Tony don't like Tim, or Justin (Becca's ex) Duane said that Justin would pay people to have sex with him, and everyone was surprised. Tony said they're sprinkling again. Jotrice is here and she is with Tyhire from last season, Duane said that thats her gay best friend. And Duane asked to come. It's time to start module 2 of the bio test, which was a drag. At the end of the day, Matt and Duane is waiting for tony so they can drink, Alexis waktor asked Duane why is he so famous on twitter and Instagram but doesn't talk to anyone in English class. Duane told her that he really don't like anyone in that class. "But you like me right?" She asked. Duane told her its really jay he hates, and doesn't really like Koron. Then Morgan and Duane started talking about how they acted in middle school. Tony came, they waited until Matt, nick and Derrick came. Matt saw a cig in Duane's hand , that a guy gave to him and tony for pushing his car. Duane gave it to him because he don't smoke. Tony said that why he smoked his before people came. They were on school property while they were drinking. Derrick had 2 water bottles with orange flavor alcohol and a bottle. They were hanging out at the school's field inside a little bunk. They were passing the bottle around. Derrick bailed out, he didn't want to get drunk. Soon they decided to save the rest for Jim. And as soon as Duane got up, that alcohols hits him. Nick, Matt Derrick and Duane took a picture, while tony pressed the button. They are walking and tony is talking in the front with Duane, they are not making any since. Matt tells Duane that he is a really chill and cool guy, because he never really hung out. Now the four are going to meet Jim to get high, Duane went home, and Tony was trying to make sure he's ok to be walking home by himself. Duane said he's good. Friday, in English mr. Lawrence is talking about girls in the 20s and the styles. How they would tie their corsets really tight, and when they were surprised they wood faint. It was really funny how he acted it out. In Seymore's class, there's a free 40 minutes and everyone is talking Duane just found out that Claudia is a 10th grader, she doesn't know what classes to sign up for next year. In bio, there's a test and they are going over notes. Dan is making comments about Duane. They starts to call each other names, like donkey or possum. Kevin does not know how it got started. At lunch, Tony came to Duane, he told him that he feels bad for letting him walk home drunk. But Duane told him he made out goods and he wasn't that drunk. Tony was telling him about when they met up with Jim, tony said he was twisted, high and drunk. Nate came, Duane showed tony to Nate because he really wanted to meet him. Then Becca comes. Becca missed Duane after 2 days of not having lunch together. At the table, Duane, Nate Clair and. Becca are sitting. Duane was stealing Nate's tatter tots. Nate went up to throw something away, Becca wanted to show Duane a picture of a spider until Duane saw a white spider on Nate's chair! Clair screamed. Everyone started scutching their chairs away from it. Rachel, came and she just kicked the chair! Nate comes, trying to sit in his seat, but Becca told him there's a spider. Nate isn't afraid so he got another chair. The spider started drawing on the floor and Claire And Becca was yelling to Nate to not kill it. But Nate got up and stepped on it. "You asshole, why did you step on it, he was minding his business" Claire yelled. She said everything has a right to live. Lunch ended, Duane saw Becca in the hall, and she said that they have to do something about Nate because he's going crazy.